


Crazy About Us

by ASAreads



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASAreads/pseuds/ASAreads
Summary: In which Annabeth contemplates about getting a navel piercing, that may have lead to something more than that...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 19





	Crazy About Us

In no way did I ever imagine that I'd be laying here with Annabeth by my side. Life's been good. We're currently in my room, chilling, and talking. Cuddling, making out -the norms. Even before I dated Annabeth, I've always loved spending time with her. Just being with her would make me happy. It would be what I look forward to everyday. Yeah, we've always fight but that's what I love about her. Every fight leads me to knowing her better. Her wonderful, amazing, intelligent, beautiful-

"Percy!" Annabeth laughed as she smacked me. "You have that distracted look in your eyes again. What is it this time?" the love of my life asked me. I smiled adoringly at her "You" I said. We were in bed together. Her on her back in only my white t-shirt and panties. Her nipples protruding sexily on top of the tshirt I can't help but squeeze and play with every few minutes. My white shirt thin enough, you could almost see the pink areola. "Baby stop it" she said while my face was nuzzled in her neck. 

"So what would you think if I got a navel piercing" Annabeth said to me out of the blue. I grinned at her, "Why?" I said while nuzzling against her jaw and neck, my hands on her waist. "I don't know, I think you'd look sexy with it" I chuckled imagining it "real sexy" I said while playfully growling into her neck. She squirmed, laughing and got up, facing me "Thalia's asking me to do it" she said while getting up and getting in front of the mirror. She lifted up her shirt and my eyes trailed her flat subtly defined with abs stomach. "You think I could pull it off?" she asked me. 

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you could baby!" I said while getting up and joining her. I entwined my arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
"You know what we look like right now?" Annabeth gave me a kiss after her question. "Who?" I hummed as my hands roamed her stomach and making her giggle. "Those tumblr couples who take sexy selfies like this" she whispers, her gray eyes making contact with my greens. "Then we should definitely pay homage to them." I chuckled while grabbing my phone and proceeded to take a bunch of pictures of us in the mirror. 

Annabeth is beautiful. She's the smartest person I know, but also the prettiest person I know. Being with her like this, having her in my arms, smelling her has bound to get me horny. I'm just a guy after all. I could tell she could feel my boner pushing into her ass. I salivated at the idea of having my way with her for the rest of today. After all it was our day together. I quickly pulled her back on the bed, and move on top of her kissing her.

Annabeth moaned while my hands went lower, sliding to the front of her panties. 

"What's this?" I said discovering the wetness there. "I love it when you're ready for me wise girl." I said while sliding my finger inside her wetness and rubbing her clit with it. I pulled her panties off while she moaned in shock. I kissed her, my hands slowly up her waist then squeezing her beautiful ample breast, getting the shirt off as well. Her mouth was delicious. I couldn't get enough of it, and her moans was getting loader by the second. 

Annabeth has a preferred position. She may not seem like it, but she likes to be dominated. And I... love to dominate her. She pulled back and laid back on her chest and on her knees. Her back was arched, and her legs were spread. Annabeth liked to display her wet dripping pussy like this. She likes to be pounded hard with her back incredibily arched with only her face and knees touching the bed. She says she likes the angle, makes her incredibly turned on. I lay kisses slowly down her back leading up to her ass with her slowly whimpering and humping the air. I gave mercy by giving her a big lick from clit to her dripping hole. "Ahhhh Percy!! Ohh yesss" She smothered me with her wetness and I indulged eating and pounding my tongue in her and sucking her clit.

She's so beautiful like this with her face moaning into the bed, hands gripping the sheets. I spanked her ass a few times getting a mouthful of moans coming from her. In the heat of the moment, I can't help myself from grabbing my phone by the bedside table and opening the camera to record and take some pics. Taking nudes and pictures together were our kink, and it's the absolute hottest thing ever. There were tons of stories posted in our private snapchat that we share with just with each other.

I'm incredibly hard, my dick is aching to be inside her. I stood up, got out of the bed and removed my boxers. Stroking my big cock watching her as she recovered from her orgasm. "Come here" I said. Annabeth still in her daze obeyed, and got up from the bed steadily. "Get down on your knees" I instructed her, and like the seductress that she is immediately went. Her hands were on me. Her face was nuzzling me, her hands hurriedly stroking my length then later her mouth. Sucking cock was always her specialty. Annabeth sucked cocked like it was her favourite thing in the world and it completely destroyed me. Before I could come though, I left her mouth with a pop, and dragged her up to push her against the window to my apartment.

"Do you like it honey?" I asked her while getting ready to insert my length into her. "Yes percy?" She asked breathlessly, her eyes looking back at me, with her boobs pushed up against the glass, sure to give the neighbours a good look. "Being fucked against my window with everyone to see? The whole New York can see you right now. My sexy slut" 

"Ahhh" Annabeth moaned loadly as fucked her fast. "Ah Ah Ah AH" Annabeth would moan with every single thrust of my hips. "Gods! Percy you're fucking me so hard! Ahhh" "Take it baby, take my big cock. You like it good huh? You like it deep in you darling?" I asked while thrusting harder into her wanton self that I can tell was reaching up to her orgasm. "Yes Percy yes! Ahh, I'm getting there. Ahh I can't hold it much longer. I'm coming!!" Annabeth screams as she reached we both reached our climax.

I picked her up, and crashed into my bed with her on top of me. Laughing as we land on the soft covers of my bed. My hands never leaving her body. Rubbing her clit and pussy wet from my cum, through her waist, and on to her breast. Her legs were still open wide for the world to see but her mouth was on me. We were kissing heavily and breathlessly. Still in our tired daze of satisfied release. Until suddenly the door to my bedroom flew open, seeing us in all our naked glory.

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this in my notes and what seems to be an attempt in writing fanfiction. This was dated back in October 2015 written at 4:54am.


End file.
